xcsoarfandomcom-20200213-history
Features
http://www.xcsoar.org/manual/xcsoar-title_small.png =Moving map display= http://www.xcsoar.org/manual/plain_small.png * Terrain and topological features * Terrain shaded by sun direction or lift-generating slope * Arrival altitude of landable points * Shows reachable glide footprint * Autozoom and separate climb/cruise zoom levels * Orientation can be selected from north-up, track-up, north-up when circling, track-up when circling. * Markers can be dropped manually or automatically. * Display of airspace areas. * Airfield details include Enroute Supplement information and satellite images. * Quick toggle between fullscreen and instrument/infobox display modes * Snail trail can be drifted with wind * Declutter map toggle to display or hide unimportant waypoint and town labels =Airspace management= http://www.xcsoar.org/manual/airspaceoverlap_small.png * Multiple airspace warning and intrusion detection * Query of airspace and waypoints by pointing on the map display. * Display of details of nearest airspace at any time * Acknowledgement for entire day of individual airspace regions * Configurable warning/display level for each airspace class =Display symbology and annunciators= http://www.xcsoar.org/manual/flarmrose_small.png * Wind speed and direction. * Bearing and optimal cruise track to next waypoint * Estimated glider heading adjusted for wind * Flight mode icons (circling, cruise, final glide) * GPS/FLARM/Logger status icons * Altitude required to complete task * Thermal profile display * Speed command chevrons * Compass indicator * Variometer needle with climb trend * Large selection from 60 items of information displayed in InfoBoxes. * Separate InfoBox layouts in circling, cruise, final glide flight modes. * Separate InfoBox layout for auxiliary display mode accessible from any flight mode. * Display of glider trail, color and thickness scaled to climb rate. * Dropped markers, thermal markers, markers for nearby aircraft. =Glide computer= http://www.xcsoar.org/manual/dialog-startpoint4_small.png * Calculation of height required around task * Final glide through terrain and around multiple waypoints * Final glide adjusted for kinetic energy * Detection of nearby airspace, recommended vector to exit airspace * Bugs and ballast settings * Custom glide polars * Integration with intelligent variometer * Auto-MacCready (final glide, or set to climb average) * Estimated arrival times * Thermal center estimator * Wind estimation using circling and zigzag modes =Task planning and management= http://www.xcsoar.org/manual/aat-short_small.png * Waypoints sorted by name or distance and direction * Full support for Assigned Area Tasks, FAI tasks and custom competition rules * Start rules (max speed, max height AGL), finish rules (min height AGL) * Allows tasks to be aborted/resumed; in abort mode, the glider is directed to the nearest landing options. * Task declaration sent to external logger * OnLine contest optimisation * Tasks and configuration settings (profiles) transferrable between PC and PDA/Altair * Waypoint editing * Automatic, manual and arming of waypoint advance * Multiple start points =Analysis and statistics= http://www.xcsoar.org/manual/analysis-climb_small.png * Climb statistics, trends * Wind at altitude * Glide polar diagram * Barograph trace, trends * Task performance * Convection and cloud forecast * Status page reports range and bearing to nearest landmark * OnLine contest performance =Software IGC logger= http://www.xcsoar.org/manual/loggerreplay_small.png * Auto-start on takeoff * Replay of flights from IGC * Validation of IGC files for the OLC Classic Contest and Daily Score =Customisation= http://www.xcsoar.org/manual/Settings4_small.png * Multiple language support (English, German, Italian, French etc) * Menu system can be modified or extended * Buttons can be reassigned to alternate functions * Glide computer events, button events and external switches can be assigned to trigger functions in the computer or display. * Play sounds based on glide computer events * All data formats are public so users can modify or generate their own data files. * Orientation in landscape or portrait mode * Custom display themes with fonts, colors, icons * Multiple pilot/aircraft/site profiles =External device integration= http://www.xcsoar.org/manual/Vario0_small.png * Connects to intelligent variometers to receive airdata measurements, and to synchronise MacCready, bugs, ballast and cruise/climb mode settings. * Instrument calibration and fine tuning * FLARM radar-like display =Other features= http://www.xcsoar.org/manual/fig-teamcode1_small.png * TeamCode * PC version available